


Glamping - Potter Style

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, Day At The Beach, F/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Harry and Pansy decide they need a weekend away from thier students and magic. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: Off the Pages [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: School's Out For Summer, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Glamping - Potter Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightfalltwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/gifts).



> Written for #SchoolsOut2020 in Draco's Den  
> Written for Square 38 on #TropesAndFandoms board for Melring Pot Fanfiction
> 
> Prompt: Character A wants to take Character B camping "the muggle way". Except everything goes wrong. The tent leaks. The food gets eaten by critters. The fire won't start. Character A keeps insisting it will get better and not to use their wands. Character B just wants a hot shower at a hotel.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50005044833/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“I need to get away,” Pansy sighed as she flopped onto the sofa beside Harry. “Just a few days away from lace and satin and velvet and crying brides. Somewhere where no one can reach me for a few days.”

“I thought you loved having your own shop?” Harry lifted up his arm so she could snuggle in close. “I haven’t seen you look this frazzled in months. What’s going on?”

“I have three brides wanting full wedding trousseaus and wedding party robes,” Pansy mumbled into Harry’s chest. “Two of them changed the designs for the robes for the men, and the other changed her mind about the type of trim she wanted on her knickers.”

“Trim on her knickers.” Harry tried not to laugh as he let Pansy vent. “What exactly are you making for this bride? I thought you just did dress robes for different occasions.”

“A wedding trousseau is more than just the robe.” Pansy pulled away from Harry and tucked her hair behind her ear. “It is the entire outfit, from knickers and bra to stockings to every layer under the robes to the robe you see. It would be easier if I didn’t have design students doing internships right now. I HATE wedding season.”

“When do you have to have the robes done?” Harry reached for her hand as Pansy moved to get off the sofa. “We sent the Auror Trainees home for the next five days to get a break before we finish breaking them in. I don’t have anywhere to be for the next five days.”

“Can we take the weekend?” Pansy snuggled back into Harry’s side. “I think I can get everything set enough at the shop that I can be gone a few days if I go in early tomorrow. I really don’t want to use magic for a few days either.”

“I think I have an idea.” Harry kissed the top of Pansy’s head. “Do you trust me? Beach, sea, and no magic?”

“That sounds almost good.” Pansy’s voice dropped to a whisper as Harry played with her hair, “Magic to get there, Magic to get home, but wands away for the rest of the weekend.”

* * *

Harry was waiting with a portkey when Pansy staggered into their flat the next evening. “Go sit down on the sofa. I’ll bring you some dinner and then we can talk about the trip.”

“As long as I don’t have to use my wand to fix something, I think I have enough energy for that.” Pansy kissed Harry’s cheek and headed for the sofa. “If I hear one word about lace or satin or anything robe related for the next three days, I may hex the person that says it.”

“I promise not to talk of notions or students for the next three days.” Harry bowed as he watched Pansy’s eyes droop. “All you have to do is pack a few outfits in the bag when you are ready and we will portkey to relaxation tomorrow morning.”

“Relaxation, what’s that?” Pansy’s reply was lost in the pillows of the sofa as she fell asleep.

* * *

“This is beautiful.” Pansy looked around at the beach and cliffs where she and Harry had landed. “How did you get permission to camp here? If this is Peppercombe Beach, then they don’t let people camp on the beach.”

“There are times that it pays off to be an Auror and a war hero.” Harry shrugged and started to pull items from his duffle. “Just get comfortable, and I’ll have the tent ready in a few minutes. Ron promised even Draco could pitch this tent without his wand.”

“Please tell me you are not listening to Weasley about Malfoy’s ability to pitch a tent.” Pansy laughed as she watched him pull more items out of his duffle. “I think you have a different understanding of pitching tents.”

“Bloody hell, I did not need that image.” Harry made retching noises as he laid a rug on the sand near Pansy’s feet. “Just have a seat and relax. I’ll get the tent up in a few minutes, and then we can plan the rest of the evening.”

“It is quite a view,” Pansy murmured as she watched Harry untangle tent poles and strings. “Do you need any help there, Potter? I have a wand you can use.”

“I can do this without a wand,” Harry grumbled as Pansy started to laugh. “Care to be helpful? Go find something to make a fire circle with. Molly packed up a picnic, and she said dessert needed a fire.”

“I think I’ll enjoy the view here for a bit longer.” Pansy fell to the rug trying to stop laughing. “You know, muggles usually have directions for this sort of thing. Did you check the tent bag for them?”

“I do not need directions to erect this bloody monstrosity.” Harry’s voice rumbled from underneath the tangle of tent fabric and poles. “How bloody hard should it be to get three sets of poles into three tubes of fabric. It’s like the bloody thing has become a Devil’s Snare.”

“You could always use your wand.” Pansy could barely get the words out around her laughter. “A big, bad Auror such as yourself would never let that tangle of fabric and string win. By the way, I think that animal over there has grabbed our dinner.”

Pansy watched Harry try to untangle himself from the tent as he chased the small creature dragging off his duffle. “Get back here, you little weasel. That’s my dinner you are taking off.”

Pansy wiped tears from her checks as Harry stumbled off to catch their dinner. “Might as well get the fire started. He could be a while, and it is starting to get dark.” Pansy looked through the jumble of camping supplies Harry had pulled out of his duffle. “Let’s see; I need a lantern and a chair or two. That says it makes a table.”

Pulling out her wand, Pansy set out to make their campsite a little more like home. By the time Harry returned, Pansy was sitting in a cosy camp chair by a blazing fire. “So, how was the wilderness, darling?”

Harry grumbled and threw the duffle on the ground. “Bloody terrible. That little weasel thing is fast, and I still have to go back and track down half the stuff that he spilled out of the bag. Bloody hell, the tent.”

“You could always wave your wand and set it up.” Pansy hid her smile behind her hand. “That weasel thing is actually a sloat. Cute creature when he isn’t stealing our dinner. I know we said no magic this weekend, but …”

“No magic is what you want: no magic is what you get,” Harry grumbled. “I’ll get the bloody tent up if it kills me. I defeated bloody Voldemort as a schoolboy, I will defeat and raise this tent!”

Pansy sat in her chair and watched as Harry cursed his way through setting up the tent and settled their belongings into it.

“There. Done. I told you I could do it the muggle way.”Harry sighed as he sagged onto the rug at Pansy’s feet. “Give me a few minutes, and I’ll have dinner ready. Molly said all I had to do was unwrap it after I took it out of the basket. She also sent marshmallows and chocolate for dessert.”

“I’m sure Molly sent amazing food for us to enjoy.” Pansy stood up from her chair and held her hand out to Harry. “But first, I want to see this miracle you have created without magic. Come show me our tent.”

“As you wish, my dear.” Harry took Pansy’s hand as he stood back up. Waving his hand at the entrance of the tent, he sighed. “Ladies first. Be mindful of the sides.”

“It’s perfect.” Pansy pulled Harry through the door of the tent and into her arms. “I think this amount of no magical work deserves a reward.”

Pansy stood on her tiptoes and nipped at Harry's lower lip. “What kind of reward should I give, hmmm? A kiss on the cheek, a pat on the arse, or something more?”

“I vote for something more,” Harry whispered against her lips as he returned the nip. “Something much more.”

Kissing her deeply, Harry lowered Pansy to the nest of blankets he had created on the floor. “I have a few ideas about that. Shall I show you?”

“Please.” Pansy groaned as she felt Harry’s lips slid over her throat. “I like this line of thinking.”

Pansy and Harry became a tangle of limbs and kisses as they explored each other and the interior of the tent. A snap and flutter of fabric interrupted their relaxation.

“Bloody hell, where’s my wand?”

"Found it."

"That's not my wand ..."


End file.
